Medea
by Luna Storm13
Summary: Fred and George Weasley meet a girl at Hogwarts that they have never noticed before, but there is more to this girl than meets the eye, she has secrets that even she is not aware of. Story starts during OoTP but will continue into HBP. Warning mentions of: abuse, PTSD, and death. This is a mature story please respect that.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do not own or claim any right to Harry Potter or any other familiar character encountered in this story. This story is a work of fiction designed to improve my writing skills and as such the only reward I receive from it is practice.

Also, this is my first time allowing anyone to read my work, so while I do appreciate constructive criticism, please make sure that if you are sending me a negative comment you include a way for me to remedy the problem or a suggestion for the further to avoid the problem.

Thank, hope you enjoy!

Fred and George wandered the grounds, trying to avoid the wrath of certain members of their house. Their last prank had gone badly, leaving several of their test subjects with irremovable black eyes. Better to disappear for a little while until the heat wore off while they contemplated how to solve this problem.

The day was miserable, grey and drizzly and cold; the type of weather that no one would willingly choose to go out in, which made it the perfect place for the boys to be. They had long since cast 'keep-me-warm' and 'keep-me-dry' spells on their robes so the weather didn't bother them in the slightest.

"Want to go flying?" George suggested, Fred shrugged in response.

"I dunno, doesn't quite seem like the weather for it does it?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Forbidden Forest, maybe?" George shrugged in response, and started walking to the edge of the school grounds, they hit the edge of the Forbidden Forest but did not venture inside of it, choosing instead to wander along the edge of the forest.

They hit a large group of boulders tucked beside the forest and began to climb all over them, trying to out-do each other with how fast and high they could climb, and how far they could jump. Their fun was interrupted by the sound of retching, they turned to look at each other, thinking that perhaps it had been their twin who had suddenly gotten sick, confirming, with a glance, that it was neither of them. They began to look around, the retching sound had turned into a kind of desperate sobbing, and they followed it to the source. A girl, jammed up against one of the larger boulders, looking for all intents and purposes like she was hiding from plain sight.

"Hey are you okay?" they walked over to the sobbing girl, she didn't look okay, her hair hung about her face in wet lanky strands, she was hunched over just having finished puking, she was sobbing, and sitting next to her was a pile of homework, surprisingly dry that was crumpled up and much scratched-out.

"I'm fine, go away."

"Well, you don't look fine." George stated cheerily as he plunked himself down on her left side, with Fred following alongside on her right.

"Look, just leave me alone."

"Not until-"

"You tell us-"

"What's-"

"Wrong." The two boys countered, smiling at her, while Fred helped her up into a sitting position and conjured up a cloth to wipe her face with, while George cleaned up her vomit with a scourgio.

"I'm just having a bad day, please leave."

"Nope." The two responded in perfect sync with a perfectly annoying popping sound on the p.

"Why do you care? I'm a Slytherin, there's no reason for you to concern yourselves with me."

"Look, just because we're in Gryffindor doesn't mean that we like to see a Slytherin hurting. Well maybe Malfoy, annoying little prick, but not every Slytherin. We don't know you, what could we possibly have against you?"

"What wouldn't you?" She muttered in return, the two boys heard her, but we're unsure of how to respond to her comment.

"Look why don't we start over. I'm Fred and this is George. What's your name?"

"...Medea."

"Medea? Nice name, you know I'm pretty sure we've got a fifth or sixth cousin on my father's side with that name. Any chance we're related?"

"Doubt it. I'm a mudblood." She responded angrily, staring determinedly at the ground.

"Never-"

"Ever-"

"Use-"

"That-"

"Word!" The two finished in sync, the anger in their voice surprising her. "You're a muggleborn not that!" She laughed at them, bitterly laughed.

"Trust me when I say I'm not a muggleborn and that I'm a mudblood."

"No, why the hell would you refer to yourself like that?" George demanded of her.

"I'm the first _muggleborn _to be sorted into Slytherin in decades. I'm pretty sure that I learned what a mudblood was before I learned what a muggleborn was. Really it doesn't matter they're just two different terms for the same thing. Doesn't matter how you phrase it, the meaning, the intention is the same. It's like calling a whore a sex worker. Doesn't matter how much you pretty it up, it's still the same damn thing isn't it?"

"Hey now, that's an awfully negative attitude to have. I won't stand up for it. Pure-blood, half-blood, muggleborn, it doesn't matter, they're all the same damn thing. They all mean the same damn thing: magic! You're a witch, which defines you more than your blood ever could!" She shrugged her shoulders in response, staying silent. The pair of them looked at her intently, clearly waiting for her to reply.

"I guess."

"I guess is better than nothing, but we're going to work on this with you. I promise you."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Nope." The pair once again spoke in sync, popping the 'p'. She really wanted to just wipe those smug smirks off of their faces. She didn't want to talk to anybody right now, why couldn't they get that!

"So tell us, what's the problem? What's got a pretty girl like you so upset?" She shuddered when he called her a 'pretty girl'. She hated those words, hated them with a passion that would never end, too many people had said such words to her in her life, and they were almost always followed up by things she'd rather forget.

"Nothing," They kept staring at her, expectedly, it was like they wouldn't leave her alone until she told.

"Look, just leave me alone."

"No, we're not leaving you alone until you tell us what the problem is and we do our damndest to try to fix it for you."

"Really? You really think you can fix any problem I have? Seriously? How fucking arrogant are you guys?" She was so fucking pissed, it's not like her problems were the namby-pamby ones that everyone else here seemed to have. She didn't care if the boy she liked was dating someone else, she couldn't even be bothered to like a boy. She wasn't fighting with her friends because that would require having friends. She wasn't falling behind in classes she was exactly as far behind as she'd always been. Her problems were actual, serious problems and how dare these children think that they could just fix them! "You're so sure you can fix my problem! So sure that you can make everything better with a smirk and a little magic! Well I'm pregnant! How the fuck are you going to fix that?" She demanded angrily before bursting into tears.

"Well, I was not-"

"Expecting that."

"Yeah, I didn't think you were." She half-smirked at them through her haze of tears.

"Well, I don't think a little wand-waving is going to fix this problem at all, do you George?"

"I'm pretty sure a little wand-waving is more likely what got you into this situation, than is what's going to fix it." She laughed at them, their reactions were not what she was expecting, they were smiling at her, not judging her, one of them, Fred she thought, was rubbing calming circles on her back. A giggle escaped from between her lips, a sound that had become so unfamiliar to her that she sat there stunned when it happened.

"Ah, no one can ever resist the Weasley charm, eventually we get everyone to laugh. Although I'll admit I was expecting more of a challenge from you." George smirked at her. She giggled again, and sat up straight. Maybe these boys couldn't help her, but god-damnit she really needed something to make her laugh. Hogwarts was always so desperately lonely that she often dreamed of escaping back home. Maybe they could be, if not friends, at least friendly to her.

"So, how far along are you?"

"Umm I'm not exactly sure, I think around two, two and a half months."

"Okay, and does the father know?"

"No."

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"No."

"Okay. So, are you feeling okay? Have you been checked out by a healer yet?"

"Umm aren't you going to ask me why I'm not telling the father? Or tell me that he deserves to know?"

"Why would I bother to do that, you don't want to tell the father, then don't. What's happening here is happening to your body, you are the ultimate authority in this. If you thought it was a good idea to tell the father than you would."

"Thank you," she was grateful, she had expected to have to justify not telling the father, possibly having to admit that she did not know who the father was. She did not want to be ashamed that way.

"But if you do decide that you want or need to tell the father and you need some support we'll happily back you up and be there for you."

"Thanks,"

"So have you been checked out by a healer yet? Has Madam Pomfrey seen you?"

"No, I just sort of confirmed it myself this morning. I don't know if I want to go see her, once I see her I have to deal with it. Right now it's just still theoretical."

"Okay, but you need to go, you need to see her, she needs to make sure that you're healthy, and if you want to keep it; that the baby is healthy."

"Yes, but she'll make me make a decision. I don't know if I'm ready to, I don't know what I want to do and she's going to start pressuring me, isn't she?"

"Probably, yes. But she'll be able to give you more information."

"I don't think that's worth it. I already have plenty of information on pregnancy and my options."

"Look, obviously we can't force you to go see Madam Pompfrey, but we are heartily recommending it." She gave them a disbelieving look, obviously expecting them to push further on the matter. Instead the twins helped her to her feet, gathered up her things for her and led her back to the castle. They began chatting about idle light things along the way, trying to steer the conversation to something that would not stress her out. They reached the main doors of the castle and the twins gave each other a questioning look, something seemed to pass between them and then with a nod they steered themselves, with Medea trapped between them, into the middle of the castle, avoiding the main traffic areas and therefore other people, and eventually found themselves in the kitchens. Medea looked around in wonder, and then turned to the twins with questioning eyes.

"We thought you might be hungry." Fred offered.

"And we also thought you probably didn't want to hang out in the Great Hall with everybody else right now." George explained. She nodded in agreement, seemingly dazed, she'd never known that the students could access the kitchens before. Maybe she could start going here for food rather than facing the Great Hall and all of its occupants. With that thought dancing about in her head, the trio sat down to eat, and for the first time in a long time Medea actually meant it when she smiled.


	2. Silence

Author's Note: I do not own or claim any right to Harry Potter or any other familiar character encountered in this story. This story is a work of fiction designed to improve my writing skills and as such the only reward I receive from it is practice. Also, this is my first time allowing anyone to read my work, so while I do appreciate constructive criticism, please make sure that if you are sending me a negative comment you include a way for me to remedy the problem or a suggestion for the future to avoid the problem. Thank, hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXX = scene breaks

XXXXXXXXX

It was a week and a half before Fred and George spotted Medea again, and they looked for her quite thoroughly in the halls and in the great hall during every meal time, but she had not been there, they had begun to talk about whether or not to try going down to the Slytherin dorms to find her as they approached the kitchen for a mid-afternoon snack.

"Med! There you are, we were worried." George exclaimed in delight, finding her sitting quietly in a corner in the kitchen

"Why?"

"We haven't seen you in like a week and a half. You haven't come to any meals in the great hall? It's like you dropped off the face of the planet!"

"I've been busy, I've had a lot of homework lately and I've been taking my meals here lately. It's quieter." They looked at her doubtfully, while the kitchens were warm and cheery they were also full of noise as the house elves were constantly on the move cooking and cleaning.

"Why haven't you been studying in the library? I'm sure we would have seen you if you'd been there."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"We're just worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just busy trying to stay caught up in my classes."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up in the middle of the night, her stomach cramping painfully, it hurt more than any other cramps she had ever experienced. Something was wrong, she knew it. Knew something was painfully dreadfully wrong with her baby. She tried to get up, tried to move, tried to do something, but the cramps were too much for her, she couldn't get her body to move, to cooperate, the smell of blood hit her nose just as she felt a gush of wetness emerge from her. Something was wrong and she needed help.

"Help! Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, Daphene! Please something's wrong, can you please get Madam Pompfrey! Help me!"

"God shut up you mudblood!" A shrill voice rang through the dorm in response to her pleas. "Some of us are actually trying to get some sleep in here!" the voice quickly muttered a silencing spell, and now no matter how much she screamed they could not hear her. And scream she did, the cramps worsened until she thought she would die, the blood gushed, and her head swam. She needed help but help was not coming.

She became desperate to find help, and manage to roll her way half out of bed, so that her upper half rested on the floor on her shoulders and head, while her lower half was tangled up in the blankets on her bed.

Morning came, and the girls in her room ignored her, dressing quickly and leaving without sparing her a glance.

Medea screamed and wept and begged and tried every spell she could think of to get help but no help came. Eventually she gave up on help, like she had given up on so much. No one was going to come to rescue her, she would die her, in the same pool of blood as her baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ms. Parkinson, why is Ms. Wood not in class today?" Snape coldly asked his student, he would not tolerate students skipping his classes.

"She decide to sleep in the morning and miss class." Pansy giggled.

"And why did you not wake her?"

"I tried, she told me she was going to have a lie-in and to leave her alone."

"I see. That is unacceptable." He had time, he mused, to go and drag that miscreant out of bed after his third period potions class with the ravenclaw and hufflepuff third years. It was unfortunate that he had not known earlier he would have gleefully dragged her out of bed during breakfast. Now he had to wait to retrieve her, and waste his precious, but short, prep period before he had to teach a bunch of dunderheaded first years, on waking up his lazy student and punishing her adequately for her actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape entered into the Slytherin common room, it was deserted, even the seventh years who had break at this time were too busy studying in the library for their NEWTS to be found in the common room. He was grateful that he did not have to deal with excessive amounts of students but annoyed that there were no students here to learn that he would not tolerate skipping class.

He made his way along the narrow hallway that the girls' bedrooms were on, as head of house he was able to enter into the girls' wing without repercussions. He knocked on the fifth year's door, waiting for an answer, and when none was forthcoming, he opened it partially, announced his entrance, waited a moment and headed inside. He had no desire to be found in a vulnerable position with a student, although his reputation was impeccable it took only one little lie to bring someone's whole career down.

He was shocked when he first stepped into the room and all he could smell was blood. The source became apparent quickly, Medea was lying half on the floor half on the bed, blood pooling around her. She was looking at the entranceway, clearly begging him for help, but no noise came from her despite the moving of her mouth.

A silencing charm, he realized, who would have put a silencing charm on her? He ended it quickly, and could finally hear her pleas.

"Please, please help me. It hurts, please."

"Do not worry, I will help you. He used his magic to detangle her from her bedding and conjured a stretcher to put her on. As soon as she was placed on the stretcher, her head lolled back, passing out from blood loss.

Severus, quickly began striding out of the dormitories, the stretcher following quietly behind him. He cast a quick invisibility spell on the stretcher, protecting the young girls' privacy, he did not want to be stopped with questions on the way to the infirmary. He strode through the halls, taking every shortcut he knew, his robes flapping about him like a great bat's wings, as he covered the distance with remarkable speed.

He entered the infirmary, removing the invisibility spell as he called for Poppy to come and help them. He carefully lowered her onto the nearest bed, as Poppy entered into the room from her office.

"What's happened?"

"I am unsure, but she has suffered severe blood loss. I found her tangled up on her bed sheets, unable to extract herself."

"Can you get me some blood replenishing potions from the cupboard while I examine her?" He nodded and strode off to the locked medical cupboards in her office.

"Now, let's see what's wrong with you." She ran her wand over Medea's still body, performing a quick diagnostic spell. She received the results just as Severus returned.

"Have you determined what's wrong with her?"

"Yes, she's suffering from a miscarriage."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly, the miscarriage is too far along to stop it, at this point there is little else for me to do but to clean her up, give her some blood replenishing potions, and keep her here on bed-rest for several days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape looked at the group of girls assembled in front of him, every single Slytherin female was gathered in the common room, he had sent the boys back to their dorms, it was impossible that they were responsible for the silencing spell that had been put on the girl.

The silence dragged on as he carefully observed the students in front of him, inwardly fuming at the danger that they had put their fellow student in. The students in front of him squirmed because of his intense stare and his silence, but he did not detect any guilty consciences.

"Sir?" Pansy finally broke the silence that had enveloped the room.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson?"

"Medea's not here, sir."

"I'm quite aware of that, Ms. Parkinson."

"Do you want one of us to go fetch her?"

"I'm afraid that would be quite impossible right now. Tell me, does anyone here know where Ms. Wood is?"

"She's probably still in bed, she missed all of her classes today."

"She's not in her bed, Ms. Parkinson. Can anyone else hazard a guess as to where she may be?" Dead silence met his question, he glared at every student gathered in the room. Most of the students in the lounge looked confused, the other fifth year girls began to look slightly nervous. He let them squirm for several more minutes before breaking the intimidating silence. "Ms. Wood is currently in the hospital wing." No one said anything, but the fifth year girls went from looking slightly nervous to fully nervous. Ah he had his suspects then, all of them though, that was incredibly disappointing.

"Would anyone like to tell me why she's in the hospital wing?" Silence.

"Well then, someone will please explain why, when I went to check on Ms. Wood's absence this morning, I found her under a silencing spell that prevented her from getting the help she needed." Silence. He glared at the occupants of the room. His eyes finally resting on the ring-leader of the fifth year girls. "Ah, Ms. Parkinson, you will explain."

"Sir, it's just she was causing an awful ruckus last night, she kept talking and wouldn't go to sleep and she was keeping us up. We just wanted a little peace and quiet. We were going to take it off in the morning but she didn't wake up and come to class so we forgot all about it."

"Oh, Ms. Parkinson, I dare say she was awake this morning, she was probably screaming for your help, but your little silencing charm didn't let you hear that, now did it? Because of your actions Ms. Wood has suffered from severe blood loss caused by a miscarriage and will have to spend several days in the hospital. If you had not cast that charm you could have acquired help for her at the start and saved her from this trauma. Now, as to your punishments, that will be fifteen points from each fifth year girl for your careless and cruel actions, you will serve five detentions with me and I will be writing home to all of your parents to explain how disappointed I am in your actions."

"But sir, fifteen points each is 75 points! You wouldn't take that much away from your own house!"

"Your actions could have cost your housemate her life. Be grateful I haven't put Slytherin into the negatives. Your lack of understanding of the seriousness of your actions has cost you another five points and earned you an extra detention. Now would anyone else like to argue with me about this?" Dead silence, several scared looks, and a multitude of mutinous looks from the fifth year girls met his words.

"Good, your first detentions will be served tomorrow evening. I will be expecting you at my office at 5pm sharp." He swept out of the room, leaving the start of a churning gossip mill in his wake once the entrance closed behind him rather than the guilt and shame he had desired and expected.


End file.
